


Lung.

by BornofFlame



Series: Accidental Adoption [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, logan has already been dead for a bit, nico is an author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: When Nico Flores tries to call his ex to check up on him, he realizes that there a few problems.One, Logan is dead and he didn't know.Two, his son is missing.And when Nico feels that tiny spark of protective father instinct- coupled with the guilt of not knowing that his past love has died...He's willing to drop everything to find Virgil and make sure that he's okay.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Accidental Adoption [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079543
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	1. The number you are trying to reach...

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> welcome to Virgil gets another dad, the multichapterTM.

_ The number you are trying to reach is no longer available. Please redial or press one for more options. _

Nico pulled the phone away from his ear and frowned down at it. Sure his contact with Logan had been spotty at best for the past year, but the man had always told him when his number was changing, even when he had moved to the state he was currently living in. It just wasn’t like him to stop all contact.

He dialed in Virgil’s number.

_ The number you are trying to reach is no longer available. Please redial or press one for more options. _

His agent shot him a worried look as he slipped his phone away with a sigh.

“Everything okay Nico?”

“Yeah. Just excited for this book tour to be over.” Nico leaned his head against the hotel window and looked down at the courtyard. “I was trying to call a friend.”

If friend could really be an accurate way to describe Logan. They’d only dated for a year, and that was before Virgil could remember, so Nico didn’t exactly have dad privileges with the kid.

He was more like the cool uncle that showed up every once in a while. Nico sighed and opened up his internet browser on his phone, typing in the town that Virgil and Logan lived.

There was probably something on the news there he could use to figure out why neither were responding.

He wasn’t expecting to find anything.

And _oh_ , was he about to be wrong.


	2. Wrapped in a Memory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are fickle things, aren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~angst~

_ November 3rd, 2005 _

Nico trailed a hand over Logan’s forehead before leaning up and kissing the man on the lips.

“Good morning.” Logan cracked open his eyes and Nico hummed in response as he settled back next to him.

“Happy birthday.”

“Irrelevant.” Logan rolled to face Nico better and wrapped his arms around him. “Birthdays are over celebrated.”

“You do know that Kat has a whole thing planned.” Nico teased softly as Logan’s face screwed up in mock disgust.

“Horrible. How will I teach Virgil manners if he’s partying every other week?”

“He’s one and what- eight months? Lo, he’s got time to learn social graces.” Nico smiled warmly and gave Logan another kiss before slipping out of his embrace. “I have to get ready for my shift, do you want me to get Virgil up and changed?”

“I’ll get him up and bring him out. It’s going to be a bit of a lazy morning.” Logan slowly sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. “Help yourself to whatever in the kitchen.”

…

Nico jolted upright.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Memories again. Nico brought a hand to his chest and felt his heartbeat for a moment, counting the beats as he calmed.

He’d finished the book tour a week earlier, not even finding the time to stop by his house before he was flying to where Logan and Virgil had last lived, hoping, hoping that the foster agency there could tell him what had happened to the teen that had been left behind.

And of course the memories had to come flooding back. So many moments that they’d spent together and when Lo had died…

No one had bothered to contact him. Nico sucked in a shuddering breath and lay back down, staring at the cracked ceiling.

He’d gone to the junkyard yesterday and found the demolished vehicle. It had been easy to locate, Logan had had the same car since forever, and seeing the damage in real life had made everything so much worse. Nico rolled and fumbled for his phone from the nightstand and opened it to the last text thread he’d sent Logan.

Nico: Hey- sorry I couldn't make it for Thanksgiving. Call you soon?

Logan: You know that you’re under no obligation for these visits. Virgil missed you a bit though.

Nico: I _promise_ I’ll see you guys at Christmas.

Logan: Don’t sweat it Nico.

Such a mundane conversation. He closed his phone and put it back. Nico rolled back over to stare at the ceiling.

Maybe hiding behind the memories for a little longer would be okay. Just a bit longer, pretending that they were both still okay and happy, yeah, Nico could live with that, even if it was just for a little longer.

God, he wished he had had more time with Logan.

Nico wasn’t about to give up whatever leftover time he’d have with Virgil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nico didn't see them at christmas  
> if he had... maybe logan would still be alive. ;) jk he would, because Nico would have been driving and he doesn't like taking the highway for short trips. And Nico's the kind of person to wait for school to get back in session before he's leaving, so his stay would have extended an extra day...
> 
> I should have you know that when I start a series, I usually go batshit for like three chapters (or oneshots in this case) before I sit down and write out the plot threads and how everything connects.  
> and I think that's glorious.


	3. illegal activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico breaks the law  
> ...multiple times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *virgil with out of sight, out of mind mentality, literally has forgotten about nico until he sees him again.*  
> *nico, confused on how this kid hasn't attempted to contact him.*
> 
> *emile with a bat in the background*

“Mr. Flores, we don’t have a Virgil Alt on record here, there’s no case active under that name.” The woman looked up from her computer and smiled sadly. “I can assure you that the kid’s most likely with his next of kin.”

Nico wanted to slam his head into the counter. But he took a breath and pasted on a smile. “I am his next of kin.”

“I’m sorry, but there’s no possible way that that is true.”

Nico rubbed at his face and sighed. “His next of kin was my cousin, however, she died and before Virgil’s records could be changed to me, Logan died. So it probably created a paradoxical situation where it looked like Virgil Alt had no family other than a bunch of deceased relatives. I have pictures of us together at family functions, I am a part of his family, even though it’s not by blood.”

The woman pursed her lips and typed something in. “We have a record that just came up, and Virgil was here- but it was for less than a week. He was almost immediately fostered.”

Nico blinked. “Someone wanted a teenager?”

“Hmmm, unless these were filed wrong, yes.”

“Can I get the address, names, anything?”

“Legally, no.”

She watched as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Well… I do know a few things and I get off of my shift in an hour…”

Nico looked up hopefully, eyes widening under his glasses. She cleared her throat and stood, leaning over the counter a bit.

“You can’t harass the family for Virgil back. He’s been adopted, the most you can do is try to gain a friendship with them. And both of us could get thrown in jail if anyone finds out.”

“I understand.” Nico nodded seriously and held out a hand. “I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Okay. I’ll print out those applications for you and have them ready in a minute, Mr. Flores can you please move to one of the seats in the waiting room?”

…

She came out almost ten minutes later and sat next to him, all while shuffling around some papers.

“Here. Address and names of his fathers.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. And Mr. Flores?”

Nico looked at her as she pulled out a book and held it out.

“Uh, I kinda recognized you from one of your novels.” She shrugged, face red. “Could you.. possibly sign this copy?”

Nico ducked his head and took the book. “Sure.”

He pulled out a pen from his jacket pocket- he was pretty sure he’d stolen it from a hotel lobby by accident.

“What’s your name?”

“Kiara.”

“Cool.” Nico thought for a moment, flipped to the back to read the synopsis, because he rarely read his own stuff, let’s be honest, who does that? He got sick of his own writing, it felt predictable.

Back to the signing.

_ Kiara, keep exploring and remember the power of a kind act. -Nico _

He closed it and passed it back. 

“Thank you.”

“Kiara, thank you. It’s the least I could do.” Nico gathered the papers and folded them before standing. “I wish you luck.”

“Same to you.”

When he left, she was still staring down at the signed book- as if it was the best thing to happen to her all year.

Well, she’d done the same for him.

It was time to track down Virgil.

Illegally...

...He’d cross that bridge when he got to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel so bad for everyone next chapter, it's gonna be a mess


	4. bap bap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico finds virgil  
> emile almost kills a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *activate protective emile*  
> hey, he may have a doctorate, but he sure doesn't have a thought behind those eyes. 
> 
> also-- like one mention of kinks and all that, like I said, emile's brain works in a weird way.
> 
> enjoy!

Emile was up in the bathroom, carefully shaving as Virgil watched with interest.

“How come Ro does it with a sword?”

Emile laughed softly and made eye contact with Virgil through the mirror. “Because he wants to impress Rems. He uses a regular razor once he knows that no one’s watching.”

“Oh.” Virgil glared at the counter. “That’s weird.”

“He is one weird man sometimes.” Emile responded as he grabbed a towel and patted his face, looking for missed spots. 

The doorbell rang and they looked at each other.

“Can I go get it?”

“Course. I’m only in an undershirt, I’ll be out in a moment.”

Virgil grinned and rushed out, and Emile walked back to his room to throw on a comfortable sweater before he was making his way downstairs to see that there was a stranger at the door.

The stranger reached towards Virgil and he was saying something, but Emile’s brain didn’t exactly do any rational thinking before he was somehow by Virgil’s side, pulling him behind him and decking the guy across the face before tackling him back with an incomprehensible war cry.

The guy yelped as they both went flying back.

...

The man had him pinned in a moment and Nico stared up at him in blind panic as they both realized the awkward positioning that they were in. Which was with a nice looking man in a sweater sitting on his chest, somehow pinning Nico’s arms to his sides in a way that was  _ unfairly _ attractive.

You know, minus the whole fact that the guy had just decked him and tackled him back onto the front yard. Also, he looked ready to completely murder him, so maybe Nico needed to get his gaydar under control and his author mind that turned almost everything into a cheap scene in a rough draft. Oh fuck, he was probably gonna die- his nose sure felt like it was about to explode, sharp pain making it hard to think as they stared at each other.

“Mom!  _ Emile! _ It’s okay, I know him!” Virgil’s voice cut over both of them and Emile looked down, his mood shifting from anger to concern in a matter of seconds as he got off of Nico’s chest, his face a flaming red.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Nico brought a hand up to his nose and felt at it as he sat up, giving Emile a side look. “It was actually really fucking nice of you.”

“What?”

“Protecting Vee.”

“Oh. I thought you had a..” Emile looked back and Virgil pointedly looked away. Emile looked back to Nico and lowered his voice. “Pain kink, I’m sorry.”

Nico felt his face heat up. “Oh. Interesting thought process you have there.”

“Yeah. Uh, you broke your glasses when I decked you.” Emile turned an even deeper red and Nico pulled off his glasses to inspect the damage with squinted eyes.

“Neato.”

“Do you want to come in and we can tape them back together and get some ice for your face? It’d also be nice to learn how Virgil and you know each other.”

“He dated Dad!” Virgil called out helpfully from the door.

Emile looked back. “And you never mentioned this, why?”

“I forgot!” Virgil shrugged and Emile tilted his head in exasperation. 

“Little garnet, you have to let us know this kind of thing so that we don’t have your Dad’s exes showing up to say hi.”

“Oh, Dad only dated Nico. He didn’t really like anyone else. Can you come in now, it’s cold!” Virgil held out his hand before bringing in with an over exaggerated shiver.

“Sure!” Emile turned to Nico and held out a hand. “Emile Picani-Domir. Can we.. forget the first interaction we had?”

“Nico Flores.” He shook Emile’s hand with a smile. “Sure. I’d love to forget that.”

They got up and Emile winced when Nico’s nose started to bleed freely.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I’ve had worse.” Nico paused. “Actually, this might set a new record, I’ve never had someone break my glasses with a single punch. You’ve got one hell of an arm Mr. Picani-Domir.”

“Please, it’s just Emile.”

“Alright then Emile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nico: oh fuck, he's kinda hot.  
> emile: oh, roman's gonna flip when he sees nico, it's gonna be an instant crush.  
> virgil: *just watching these gay messes from the door, wondering if emile will make them all hot chocolate after this.*


	5. finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roman meets nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Roman got home to see that there was a random dude sitting at the table, chatting with Emile.

“Hey!”

They both looked at him. Emile smiled warmly and Roman realized that the other dude’s face looked like he’d been mugged.

“Hey Ro!”

“What the fuck happened?” Roman took off his coat and gave Emile a kiss as he shot a look at the man.

“This is Nico, I accidentally punched him.” Emile gestured to Nico, who raised a hand in greeting. Roman nodded.

“You what?”

“Punched him.” Emile shrugged as Roman got increasingly more concerned. “Oh, Virgil’s at the skate park with Quil and Joan.”

“Okay…” Roman paused. “Nico, can I look at your face and make sure my lovely husband didn’t break your nose?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.” Roman pulled out a seat and sat, Nico leaning forward and taking off his taped glasses as Roman carefully brought his hands up to inspect the damage.

“We were actually just talking about you and Remy.” Emile said cheerfully as Nico winced. Roman hummed.

“Really?”

“Yep. Nico here actually knew Logan.”

Roman almost actually broke Nico’s nose in shock.

“What?!?”  
“Ow….”

Roman quickly moved his hands. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Uh, your nose isn’t broken by the way. How’d you know Virgil’s dad?”

Nico gave a slightly congested laugh. “Good to know. Logan and I dated for a year, stayed friends after, you know how it is.”

“Ah. I can see why he’d stay friends, you’re kinda cute.” Roman grinned as Nico blushed. “Minus the whole bruising on your face.”

“Roman!”

…

Nico hugged Virgil later that night.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

“It’s okay.” Virgil looked up and held him tighter. “Don’t do it again.”

“I won’t. I’ll come as many times as your new family will let me visit.” Nico promised.

“Okay. Stay safe.” Virgil let go and pulled back, grey eyes glittering. “Please.”

“I will. I’ll even text you once I’m home, so you know I’m safe.”

Virgil nodded and as Nico was stepping out the door, the last thing he saw was the family waving him goodbye.

Yeah, Virgil would be okay.

And Nico would be back, as many times as needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so 4 the lack of remy lmao

**Author's Note:**

> nico's adventures in trying to find a kiddo that dropped off the face of the earth.
> 
> this starts..hmmm, I'd say roughly six months after the accident and will end in the present timeline. (think end of Vein)


End file.
